


Northern Downpour

by raindropsonroses16



Category: Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Falling In Love, M/M, live in chicago, mild language at the end
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 03:09:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 936
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13378872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/raindropsonroses16/pseuds/raindropsonroses16
Summary: Northern downpour sends it love. The feelings Brendon and Ryan feel can be seen across their face and actions throughout the Live in Chicago video, especially northern downpour. A second part, written about a performance after the split, will be added.





	Northern Downpour

**Author's Note:**

> I got the inspiration for this while watching many Panic videos on Ryden and continually watching the Northern Downpour live in chicago video and seeing the love on their faces. Whether they were in love with each other or not, this is still a work of fiction and my interpretation of what I thought was going through their heads during that performance. Panic at the Disco fully owns Northern Downpour and all band members used in this fic belong to themselves.

“This one is called Northern Downpour,” Ryan said into the microphone. Brendon flinted his eyes across at the man standing not more than ten feet away from him before smiling widely. Ryan started the opening chords as Brendon swayed slightly to the music. This was their song and both of them knew it.

“ _If all our life is but a dream,”_ Brendon started, the smile on his face widening. “ _Fantastic posing greed then we should feed our jewelry to the sea.”_

Emotions could be seen crossing Brendon’s eyes and face. The smile never left his face as he continued the song. Ryan stayed to his corner of the stage. Brendon’s skin itched to cross the stage, but as the years went on, both men downplayed their so-called “stage gay” to keep appearances.

 _“For diamonds do appear to be just like broken glass to me.”_ Brendon’s head twisted to look at Ryan before he started the next lines. Ryan looked intent on his playing, oblivious to Brendon’s stares. _“And then she said she can’t believe genius only comes along in storms of fabled foreign tongues.”_

Ryan turned his head to look at Brendon right after Brendon turned back to the microphone. It was clear as day to see these two were in love with each other, whether they were in denial or just simply couldn’t admit it to each other.

Brendon took a sharp intake of breath and kept going. _“Tripping eyes and flooded lungs, northern downpour sends its love._ I love you.” His eyes closed involuntarily as he added the second line. A smile passed over his lips as he thought about the one person who had been with him through everything the last couple of years: through the good and the bad, the ups and downs. “ _Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don’t you go down.”_

 _“Sugarcane in the easy mornin’, weather-vanes my one and lonely,”_ Ryan and Brendon sang together. Brendon had been playing his guitar pretty lightly until this point, but right before the second verse started, Brendon started playing more roughly, Spencer started the drum beat, and Jon came in on the bass.

 _“The ink is running toward the page. Its chasin’ off the days,”_ Brendon’s melodic voice sang almost unconsciously. He still had a wide smile on his face. Ryan looked across at Brendon and smiled as they caught each other’s eyes. _“Look back at both feet and that winding knee. I missed your skin when you were east. You clicked your heels and wished for me.”_

Brendon closed his eyes again as he remembered how that line came to be. He had sent a text to Ryan while he was in New York with Pete and it had similar wording to the lyrics. When Ryan got to him, his first words were “you clicked your heels and wished for me.” Brendon giggled quietly into the microphone at the memories. It was pretty obvious to anyone not in the band that Ryan had written this song for Brendon.

 _"Through playful lips made of yarn that fragile Capricorn unraveled words like moths upon old scarves.”_ Brendon stepped back from the mic to allow Ryan to sing the next words. His eyes were glued to the man in a white vest with the words “Reinvent Love” across the back.

Ryan’s voice broke through the melody as he sang, _“I know the world’s a broken bone but melt your headaches, call it home.”_

 _“Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don’t you go down. Sugarcane in the easy mornin’, weathervane’s my one and lonely,”_ both Brendon and Ryan sang together.

Brendon dropped back from the mic again as he swayed to the music. Ryan kept singing, _“Sugarcane in the easy mornin’, weather-vanes my one and lonely.”_

They continued with the chorus even when Jon came in with the extra _“hey moons”_ until all of the men joined in on the last few lines of the song.

_“Hey moon, please forget to fall down. Hey moon, don’t you go down. You are at the top of my lungs, drawn to the ones who never yawn.”_

The melody faded as the all four stepped off the stage for a mini-break before Brendon would go back on stage to sing “Time to Dance.” Brendon’s arm went around Ryan’s waist as soon as they were in the wings of the stage. A smile was across both their faces as they gazed at Jon and Spencer, who were whispering to each other.

“I love you,” Brendon whispered gently into Ryan’s ear. Ryan felt the tickle of his breath as he turned and accidentally caught Brendon’s lips with his own. Both of them were surprised at first until Ryan closed his eyes and pulled Brendon as close as their guitars would allow. Ryan felt Brendon move his hand off of his waist when they both heard laughing and a quiet, “fucking finally, you fucktards.” He could only assume Brendon had flipped off whoever had made the comment.

Ryan didn’t care in the moment that Brendon had to go back on stage in a few moments as he pulled back and rested his head on Brendon’s shoulder. “I’m so sorry,” he whispered, not exactly knowing what he was sorry for, but that he felt the words needed to be said.

Little did Brendon and Ryan know that the Panic fandom would eat up their performance tonight and speculate what was going on between the two, but they didn’t care. All they knew is they were there for each other through thick and thin, good and bad.


End file.
